The subject invention relates to a jewelry display assembly and in particular to a jewelry display assembly having a display base that is inexpensive, aesthetically pleasing, and easily used to individually display items of jewelry that are mounted on jewelry display pads to better advantage for examination by potential customers or other interested parties.
Jewelry artisans and manufactures selling jewelry to representatives of retail jewelry outlets at jewelry shows and conventions often individually mount their items of jewelry on jewelry display pads and store, transport and display the jewelry on these display pads to potential customers and other interested parties in storage and display trays holding a relatively large number of jewelry display pads. While these storage and display trays are well suited for storing and transporting items of jewelry mounted on jewelry display pads, the display of items of jewelry in these or similar trays has several drawbacks. First, since the trays have a relatively large number of items of jewelry on display in close proximity to each other, it is more difficult for a jeweler to prominently display a particular item of jewelry he/she wishes to promote or otherwise have potential customers or other interested parties focus on. Secondly, the jewelry display pads are horizontally housed within the compartments of the jewelry storage and display trays thereby making the items of jewelry less visible at a distance to potential customers or other interested parties to attract the potential customers and other interested parties to the jewelers display. In addition, to the need to individually display items of jewelry mounted on jewelry display pads to potential customers and other interested parties at jewelry shows and conventions, there also is a need for individually presenting jewelry mounted on jewelry display pads to customers of retail outlets.